Ghost? well of course what else would we be?
by girldreaming
Summary: Jack, Miko, and Raf are ghosts. They died before they met the transformers And were told by Primus to protect the autobots. They also have powers and are grim reapers. Can they keep all of this from the autobots? Can they even keep it from their parents?
1. darkness rising part 1

So new A.U the Jack, Miko, and Raf… are dead. They're ghosts, plain and simple. They shouldn't have survived half the things they did in the series so what if they had died got talked into helping the auto bots by Primus and got a new set of powers but are still technically dead. Miko has a soul/spark shattering scream, Raf can influence and sense ideas in the brain before the person would be consciously able to process the idea. And Jack can manipulate the darkness, light, and gray area in someone's soul. Plus they can be invisible, intangible, and travel between the land of the living and the land of the dead. But there's a reason for that power. They must also become grim reapers. And NOT like in Bleach (Soul Reapers), like they have to find the soul once it dies and take it to the land of the dead before the soul is corrupted. They have the same amount of minutes to reap the soul as the person was when they died before the soul is corrupted and turned into a monster the grim reapers must defeat…so a little bit like Bleach, but not that much. Oh! I will do death chapters just not in the beginning I have a plan. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers prime and I feel like you people should know that by now.

Unknown P.O.V

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere. These high ends light up my rear-view and then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" A red auto bot named Clifjumper currently in car form says talking over a com set to a blue motorcycle named Arcee.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee asks

"Even better, the boot!" Cliff exclaims.

"Big metal tire clamp imposable to remove." Arcee drones.

"Bingo! So, the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick of my new shoe, and bang!" Cliff continues.

"New York's finest soil themselves." Arcee adds.

"You know me Arcee. You mess with Clifjumper and—"

"You get the horns." Arcee finishes.

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one- - keep a low profile." Arcee repeats.

"What can I say. Patrolling for energon in Dustvillle gets lonesome. I almost miss the Decepicons!" Cliff complains.

"Like Jasper, Navada's a party! We'ree alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff." Arcee reminds.

"I'm getting a signal!" Cliffjumper says slightly alarmed.

"Need backup." Arcee asked concerned.

"Do I ever need backup." Cliffjumper says sounding slightly insulted.

"I just found a whole lot of energon." He says he's voice slightly echoing through the crater.

"Decepticons." He spy's warily.

Blaster fire bombards his sight as he is blown into the crater. Seven Deception troopers come down prepared to fight as Cliffjumper prepares to attack two more join the party.

"Arcee, about that backup." Cliff says about to fight for his life.

"Few warning boys—I'll put a few dings in you." Cliff says turning into a car diving up the cliff and turning back into and Autobot in air to attack.

Arcee: To Optimus the cons are back, and Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"

"Understood, Ratchet do you have Cliffjumpers coordinates?"

"I'm looked on his signal Optimus. But out team is scattered among time zones."

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendezvoused back to base and prepare to ground bridge."

Cliffjumper was fighting for his life alright, as he flipped and spun his opponents. Then they got the upper hand, beating him into the crater, and taking one of his horns off in the process.

"You want the horns? You've got them!" Cliffjumper says slightly more calm then he should be.

He starts to make progress blowing up anything and everything in his path before an energon crystal exploded taking out any progress in position he might have had and was being dragged by two Decepticon troopers. On to the ship, and straight to Starscream.

"Scream, It's been awhile." He coughs out.

"So, where's your master?" Cliff asks.

"Never mind him. I'm my own master!" Starscream repiles indigently. As he stabs Cliffjumper straight in the spark.

"Clean that up." Starscream yells

The Autobots jump out of the ground bridge to find a battle field no Cliffjumper and one stray horn.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment." As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves… To the memory of Cybertron… To any Autobots in this galaxy seaking safe harbor… To humankind… And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive. Arcee?"

"If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee says turning into a motorcycle and driving off.

"Optimus, helping humans is only room for more bloodshed." Ratchet says looking out into the sunset.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus repiles.

"Welcome to K.O drive where every burgers a knockout my I take your order?"

Jack Darby ghost and grim reaper said… not that anyone knew about that last bit. Well except Miko and Raf, and I guess Primus by default. All mom knows is that I came back one day after being gone for a week with Miko and Raf in tow. We all came up with that story of us being kidnapped to prevent too much suspicion.

"Uh, two super combos, extra fries" [Vince]

"Dose numerouse twos, anything else." [Vince

"Yeah. Some advice how do I get an awesome job like yours?" *noted sarcasm in last sentence.* [Vince]

"So two we're not as funny as we think we are combos, with a side of bite me!" [Jack]

"What did ya say?" [Vince]

"$ 5.59 at the counter sir." [Jack]

The teens take the food with out paying and drive off.

"Hey… I have to pay for that!" [Jack]

"Twins." Arcee says driving into the K.O drive parking lot.

"Hey mom just got just got off work. No I'm not going to the school dance! Experience suggests I should never cut a rug… unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful seriously this is Jasper." Jack says as his eyes fall on Arcee.

It was obviously an Autobot. But Jack didn't really know what to say.

"An Autobot, well I guess all I can really do is get Miko and Raf." He whispers.

"He knows? But no human is supposed to know about our existence… except Agent Fowler." Arcee whispers.

Arcee's P.O.V

He gets on his bike and starts peddling so quickly that he might just be able to stay next to me. I start to drive out and catch up to him. I quietly drive into the waterway change into my bot form and call Bumblebee to take car of the twins while I watch the humans interact.

"Hey Miko; hey Raf. Raf your mom wants me to take you and Miko home. But I'll pick you guys back up for practice later." The human says as they nod. Then the one they call Raf gets a call from someone who I assume is his mother.

"Hey Mama, racing with Miko right up the street okay just five more minute, Yah, Jacks here. I know to go with him and Miko. See you soon love you lots." 'Raf' said hanging up.

"Come on guys we need to go to death's realm so we can get our assignments for the night." 'Jack' said as they make some sort of portal and come out moments later with slightly long lists in there hands***

Then the Decepticons come. Bumblebee in tow as the humans now known as Miko, Raf, and Jack start running away. A few Decepticons follow them only to have Jack shooting at them.

"Miko would you cover our entrance?" Jack asked.

"I would love to Jack." She bows and throws a mini grenade into the tunnel. It blows up and destroys it.

"Lets go!" Raf says as we run home dropping Miko of then Raf.

I head home kiss my mom goodnight brush my teeth, sleep for a few hours, go pick Raf and Miko up, spare, reap a bunch of souls drop Miko and Raf off again. Take a shower and go to sleep till 6:30 get ready pick up Raf and Miko go to school try to avoid Vince the school bully. Get out of school as the bell rings, then stuff goes bad. Miko gets in a green car. I get forced on top of a motorcycle and Raf gets put into a yellow muscle car.

If you saw the first episode you know what happens it goes exactly like that.*** Time moves differently in death's realm so a few seconds in the human realm could be a few hours in death's realm. This is 1,482 words.


	2. Darkness rising part 2

I got so much support on this story that I wanted to update right away! Thank you TOIJIPE for the review, and AutoCon1, Pegaz03, and again TOIJIPE for the favorites. And AutoCon1, Jazzy757505, Pegaz03, and TOIJIPE for the follows. Thank you guys so much and I hope you have a marry Chrismahankwanzadansolstice my 3rd grade teacher would be proud. He came up with that phrase. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of transformers, ok!

Skip the Megatron talking to Starscream because it really doesn't matter.

Jack's P.O.V

"Ok, if we see any strange cars call 911. Can we go now." I asked dismissible.

"What are you talking about I'm living the life in bots swana. And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko replies.

"Miko can I talk to you." I ask pulling her and Raf next to me.

"Guys, quid ergo dicemus quod facere? Haec facultas nostra esset propius ad illos! Sed quid ergo dicemus ad facere?" I say in Latin [Guys, what are we going to do? This might be our chance to get closer to them! But how are we going to do it?]

"Tantum dico quod non minus resistentibus factos. Nos postulo ut Jack ut nos!" Miko repiled [Just do what they say with less resistance. We need them to like us Jack!]

"Fine." I say as we go over to the Autobots again. They were looking at us funny now as we turn back.

"It would be best to assingn protectors to watch you incase of Decepticon attack. Optamis say as Ratchet buts in.

"With all do respect the children are in as much danger here as anyware." He claims.

"They have no protective shell. If they get under foot they will go squish."

"Then for the mean time we must watch where we step." Optimus repiles

{Alarm goes off}

Agent Fowler came in as we went invisable.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, and a 3 hour traffic jam. And, of preticular note numrouse reports of a motorcycle of an unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime? We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Prime says.

"They're back now aren't they?" Fowler asks

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I don't believe they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Primes says looking Fowler straight in the eye.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon!" He replies

"We are your best defense for dealing with the Decipticons."

"Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." Bulkhead says smashing the tool on the desk.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet replies.

Skip blasting battle and to the part where they have to go home.

"Arcee, I just really wanted to say… I'm sorry for your loss."

"What would you know about loss?" She replied.

This made me mad… compared to me, Miko, or Raf what did SHE know about loss. We had died and deal with death every day and she had just lost her partner! I didn't voice my opinion very much only saying.

"What you think you're the only one with problems?"

"I'm not quite sure girl trouble counts." I glare at her talk to my mom about the motorcycle and sleep a bit. Before Miko picked me up to go reap some souls.

"Jack get up time to go to base."

You know what happens next in the episodes. They will start branching more and more away from the episodes as time goes on but I have to have some base.


	3. darkness rising part 3

**I don't have much to say about this. Happy new years! One of my resolutions was to finish my stories and not hold back in creating new ones. Oh, and Jack's eyes get lighter and almost white when he's manipulating the light area of the soul and dark almost black when manipulating the darker and more evil side of someone's also because of his powers he can sense the light or darkness in someone's aura. This story will start changing from the series when I get to episodes 7, 8, and 9. I gently warped some of the stuff on here to be more eyebrow raised skepticism about dark energon for points in my plot to come around. The kids being reveled to agent Fowler will also be different. The thing about toaster ovens really does happen Ratchet said it at 5:05 minute in the episode. You can caption it and everything. Thank you pearl771 that was one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten. Disclaimer: I don't Transformers Prime.**

Arcee's

"Hold on." I say about to majorly prank Jack. I start to go slightly faster.

"What's with you Arcee?" He asks.

"I figured you might enjoy the ride when you're not being shot at." I explain.

"Oh, bring it!" He challenged, it was on.

I drove faster as we kept going on the open road.

Bulkhead's P.O.V

"Ready set…" Miko says with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you." I say trying to find a way around this.

"Bulkhead I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." She says as if she was a lawyer who just deliver a statement that undermined the credit of the whole case.

I drove down the hill to a screaming Miko. As we bumped around trying not to tip over.

Bumblebee's P.O.V

Me and Rafael, who wanted me to call him Raf. Were playing video games in the desert. I was slightly ahead as I bumped his car off the track. I buzzed joyfully as Raf complained.

"Not fair Bumblebee, you've been driving a lot longer then I have!"

Ratchet's P.O.V

"Thank goodness for some peace and quiet around here! House guests can be such a bother!" I exclaim as I look over some test results.

"What?" I ask as I here a clatter

I look back to my work as I question if it was Optimus. It wasn't. It was a stranger small mech monster. And it was playing for keeps… It broke thing and busted up my work area! It was finally shot down by Optimus.

"And stay broken!" I say as I Optimus what the cause of that ordeal was.

"I have a grave suspicion that it was dark energon." He responds.

Starscreams P.O.V

"Lord Megatron?" I ask

"It's as if the blood of Unicron the destroyer flows through my very veins, as if I hear is very thoughts. I know what I must do." He says holding a shard of dark energon in his hands.

It pierces his spark chamber as yells and then walks away.

"And what can I do to assist you, master?" I ask slightly scared.

"Quit groveling and await my command." He says walking away.

"Soundwave! I fear when our master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment. Increases global surveillance." I say attempting to sound overly important.

"Quit groveling and await my command." Soundwave 'repeated'.

"I'm not deaf! But since Optimus Prime still lives it's in our masters best interest that we ensure his destruction."

Prime's P.O.V

"I fear the substance that Arcee found on Cliffjumper and what brought your equipment to life just may be dark energon." I say grimly.

"That would account for Cliffjumpers life signal coming back online but dark energon?" Ratchet asks.

"It may have been transported. By Megatron."

"For what purpose?"

"To create an army of the dead."

"Megatron would have to be packing quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where in this world would he find that many cybertonyon dead?

Then everyone came in. That was awesome!

Can we play again and sweet! Were just some of the comments that were commented during the short amount of time.

I was going to ask them to roll out but I saw the children and voted against it. "Ratchet come with me, and Arcee work groundbridge controls."

"Bodyguard is one thing babysitting is another." Arcee says as we argue.

After are argument we leave and go into the slightly unknown.

Unknown P.O.V

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee says as she turns to go.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead said nervously.

"When your in charge you can do what you want. Bee, with me." She says as Bumblebee buzzs an apology and leaves with her leaving Bulkhead in charge.

"So, uh, what's on the actives list?" Bulkhead asks as he stares at his new "human" friends.

Miko's microphone has some feedback before she asks.

"How about, band practice."

"We're not a band." Raf reminds

"Why so antisocial? Come on you play anything?"

"Keyboard?" he asks picking up his computer.

"Laptops and samples good. Jack?"

"I sometime mess around on the harmonica." He says rubbing his neck.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." She says dismissible.

"Bulkhead percussion we'll go for big industrial sound."

"DIY-we're a band—you just got to learn the songs. This one's a ballad called my fist your face." She says a she starts to play.

The alarm goes off as she asks. "What can't handle raw power."

"The proximity sensor, hide." Bulkhead says as Fowler comes in.

"Prime!" He yells

"Agent Fowller. Primes not here." Bulkhead shared

"Then where is he? Forget it he's probable out pancaking a mini mall." Now I don't know what language you speak on your planet but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not handling things."

A guitar starts to play.

"What was that?

"Oh, what was what?" Bulkhead said.

"The music?"

"Oh, just trying out something new." He says as Miko's head pops out.

"You!" They shout as Miko throws her guitar at the agent with passion otherwise only found when playing music.

Jack reached out his hand and said.

"Miko, haec est vera Fowler agente, non praeter fatum, clone thingy."

("Miko, this is the real agent Fowler not the weird past clone thingy.")

"Bulk, why do you have monsters in your base?"

 **[A.n I was going to end it here but I knew that that was mean.]**

"We're not monster you were hallucinating." Jack says rolling his eyes.

"Then let me search you." Fowler asks.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because last time I checked you almost shot me!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jack asked his eyes turning lighter.

"You know what no, I don't!" Agent Fowler said defiantly.

"Why do you know each other?!" Arcee asks rolling in.

"Long story that we will not be telling today or ever!" Jack says as Optimus and Ratchet came in.

"Agent Fowler what is going on?"

 **Ok, this is done and I'm still not done with the darkness rising section on the season. I'm planning on combining the last to darkness rising chapters to get it over with. Sorry this took so long to get up. This is 1,303 words long.**


	4. the deaths of Miko, Raf, and Jack

**I have to hurry and write this so this will be very rushed. I'm skipping Darkness rising 4 &5, Masters and Students, and Scrap heap. This is Raf's "death" from his point of view. Because there're ghosts remember. Then it'll be Miko's then Jack's. Oh and Primus made a deal with death for Miko, Raf, and Jack. When the transformrs are done needing help death will claim them as fully his grim reapers and not share them with Primus. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

 **Raf's P.O.V**

It was dark and I was scared. I've never been scared but right now I was with Jack and Miko we had been walking home when the rain hit. It started to hit hard and fast and we couldn't see where we were biking and we hit hard into a ditch. I had went flying with Miko not doing much better. And Jack crashed into a tree while trying to find us. We were together now, but now we're in an unfamiliar part of Jasper, most likely in the part of town no one is supposed to be in when it rains. All the rain always filtered in to the wash.

"Miko, Raf's bleeding really bad." Jack said trying not to tip over. By the way he was nursing that ankle it was probable broken.

"Guys I don't feel so good." I say falling over. I was dizzy and cold and wanted to think clearly. But I couldn't, all my thoughts were muddled except for one. That I was going to die. It came slowly and with it a sinking cold feeling. It came darker and colder then the rain falling around me. Then I closed my eyes. This for some reason felt right. No… was this how people died, fading off into the darkness this can't be the end can it? I wanted to see the world. Say 'I love you' to my mama one more time. I didn't want to go to sleep only to never wake up again. This has got to be a mistake. I was not going to let this be the end. "Good I here a voice call out. I like determination in my reapers." Then I died, at precisely 4:00 on December 20th.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

"Raf!" I scream as I feel his pulse fading.

"Miko do you know how to do C.P.R? What should we do?" I ask as Miko's silence spreads. After a long time we leave. Holding Raf as we go.

"Miko do you know how to get out of here?" I wonder pulling Raf's body closer to me.

"Jack shhhh." She says as we keep walking. We had been walking for a few hours as I start to pick up what she had been shushing me about. A large rumble that now came accompanied by a ton of water and tree branches. They came at us full force dragging me down as I grab onto a rock. Miko caught onto what I was doing as she looked at me wide eyed. I was going to swing them up onto the rock. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer but I managed. I swing them up and as I was pulling myself up a tree branch caught my leg and pulled me down into the icy depts. There was no way to escape this no possible way. I died December 20th at 6:00.

 **Miko's P.O.V**

"Jack!" I screamed as he fell into the icy depts. I walk on harder then ever. Know one was going to care if 3 teens die in a flood. But if I can live can spread our story. I will never forget about Jack or Raf. But now I must keep moving. It was hard but I make it. I make it to the edge of the populated part of town when a car obscured the rain came threw. Funny sound were omitting from the car. Fireworks I think before my mind corrects me. Not fireworks gun shots. There had been a local gang stirring up trouble when they found me. Not wanting me to spill anything they shot me. I bled out for a few minutes before my heart stopped beating, at least I wouldn't die alone. I would be with Raf and Jack who had died hours before. There was no hope left for me. I'm Miko Nakadai and I died not on December 20th like her best friends, but December 21st died at 12:30. I would not be the one to tell our stories. And as I took my last breath the world turned upside down.

There I was in a room with Jack and Raf. What happened? Didn't I just die? Was this some elaborate dream or some elaborate nightmare? That day I also found out it was neither. The room I was in was nice so I took some liberty to look around. It was a nice room with dark cream colored walls and chairs. With 2 figures besides me Jack and Raf in it. I later found out these 2 figures were death and Primus. They told us all the rules and then we were back! It had been a week and we all got grounded. But we were back alive and "well". We still have nightmares and have to avoid the nurses/doctors until we figure out how to control our heartbeats (there still soooo slow). But we managed. Now 2 years later we met the Autobots and now we're stuck in this mess. Sure it's crazy and we've just started it and Fowlers a jerk and mad at us but we'll figure out everything eventually… right?

 **This is short and super rushed. But I still have homework to do so bye. Review, follow, and Favorite. And if you have any ideas P.M me. I also have a Voltron: Legendary Defender poll on my profile if your into that. Have a nice day, evening, or night depending on when you read this. This is 1,009 words long by the way.**


	5. Con Job

**First, I just want to say I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner. School just ended and I'm trying sort stuff out. My life has put me in on a tornado of emotions and I really needed time to sort it all out. I'm back now though! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. Pretend that cliff hanger didn't happen.**

 **Miko's P.O.V**

"Alright chores are done! Now can we do some dune bashing?" I asked sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder. I was honestly thankful he was carrying me. It helped me rest the bullet I had just gotten out of my ankle. I had spooked Jack when he was practicing with his special bullets which for the record had never been a good idea but whatever, it was somewhat healed, and Jack had apologized a million times. The Autobots hadn't found out, so it was a good in her book after a good slug to the face.

"I don't know, Miko. Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators. Uh, But there's a monster truck rally in town!" Bulkhead Says after shooting down my first plan.

We walk in to find Ratchet calling to Optimus.

"Optimus… I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system."

Ratchet pushed a few buttons before saying

"It's an Autobot identification beacon."

Ratchet exclaims.

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack questions, pretending to not no anything about the other Transformers.

"The masses scattered the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee answers. It had been hard to wipe her memories of their powers. But after weeks of hard work, it had finally been done. With Raf suppressing the memory and Jack warping it in different areas.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost omega one. Identify yourself." Optimus said in his "leader voice" as we had come to call it.

"Well, I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." An unknown voice replied.

"Wheeljack?! You old con crusher! What are you doing way out here?" Bulkhead questions.

"Bulkhead? That you?" What's up with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulk asked getting antsy.

"Sometime tomorrow if I put some metal to the pedal," Wheeljack responded.

"Another bot is coming here. How cool is that!" I tried to get excited about new bot but to be honest it was just another bot we had to protect. Another bot that could find out our secret. So, to pretend to be excited I just borrowed it from the. "My ankle is now only sore and not sprained thank death for fast healing joy."

"Wheeljack - I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked.

"He is 1,000% the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead said in a rush of joy.

"We will send you landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy I'll make sure you have a proper welcome." Bulkhead finished.

They cut the transition off.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asks.

"Oh, I and Jackie go way back. We used to be on the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us." Bulkhead answers.

**************************Line Break****************************

 **No one's P.O.V**

[Repeated audio]

"A war hero? Hmmm. We haven't much time. Makeshift!" Starscream wondered looking at Soundwave's screen.

[Repeated audio]

Soundwave worked on giving Makeshift a proper form.

"I, too, know how to prepare a proper welcome," Starscream smirked.

***************************Line Break**************************

 **Miko's P.O.V**

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee points out as the screen flickered.

I pretend to get freak out at the aspect of another wrecker.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf questioned.

"What if he's here to stay? Mhh, he'll have to find his own human though." I was a little worried about that though. Would another reaper get sent here?

"Ground bridge is cycling up." Ratchet points out.

It makes a bunch of strange sounds before spluttering out.

"Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet exclaims.

"So Wheeljack is going to end up halfway across the world, and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asks somewhat jokingly.

"We can't have him revealing the location of our base. Just in case Decepticons are tracking Wheeljacks ship." Optimus says seriously.

I run down the stairs to the ground bridge. Ready to welcome or possible shatter his soul. Hey, you don't know what a simple door or in this case ground bridge could spit out while partially busted, and neither do I so better be safe than sorry.

"Dude I've never seen you so stoked!" I say in my normal tone to hide how nervous I really was.

"Oh, you're going to love Wheeljack! We were like brothers, and tonight we're going to party!"

"Sweet!"

Then the ground bridge set off warning flares.

"Bogies, closing in fast on Wheeljack position," Arcee informed us.

"Con scum!" Bulk yelled angrily smashing his hand on the other.

"Come on Ratchet we're missing all the action!" Bulkhead says as the bridge starts up.

"I'll prepare the sickbay."

"For who the Decepticons?" Bulk jokes

"This is Jackie we're talking about!"

They run into the ground bridge as Ratchet shakes his head and goes to prepare it anyways.

"Jackie, I have to introduce you to my other best bud, Miko. She can wreak with the best of us." He says. Oh, those boys have no idea what I'm capable of. I can hear Jack and Raf laughing thinking the same thing.

"Hiya," I say feeling his aura. It was darker then what I expected it to be. Jack was better at aura related things though. I better to talk to him about that soon.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" He questions.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyways," I remark.

"We're gonna get along just fine." "Wheeljack" turns and says to Bulkhead.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." "Wheeljack," says as he turns to Prime. I go up the stairs deciding to tell the two other reapers what I found.

"Likewise, soldier." Prime says as he starts to talk to "Wheeljack."

"What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I found both." "Wheeljack," says as he has a look around.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses… But we have grown, and we would relish in welcoming a new member into the fold." Optimus states.

"I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead said running into "Wheeljack."

***************************Line Break***************************

"The moment Makeshift passed through that ground bridge, we lost his tracking signal. The Autobot base his not doubt shielded from or attempts at tracking it. No matter I have complete faith in Makeshift." Starscream said to Soundwave as they approached a door guarded by two Decepticons. They went in to find a chained up Wheeljack. "Our inside man is already inside."

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter." The real Wheeljack said.

"Oh, so, you haven't heard? I lead the Decepticons now!" Starscream says proudly.

"You? ha!" Wheeljack laughs.

Starscream growls.

"He may still be of use." Starscream debates with himself and Soundwave.

"Makeshift is very good at keeping appearances. He need only fool your friends till he can open the ground bridge from within. So that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base and to stain the floors with the energon of Optimus Prime." Starscream monologues.

***************************Line Break**************************

'MIKO'S P.O.V

I plug in my electric guitar and began to play.

"Come on Jackie show me what you got," Bulkhead asks as a weight is thrown over my head I fall into a fighting stance for a split second and almost pull out my explosives but Raf stops me.

"Nice lob."

Jack's P.O.V

"So, what's that about?" I question as they throw the ball around.

"It's called lobbing, the favorite pastime on Cybertron. Especially among warrior class."

Miko's P.O.V

"Come on Raf show us some moves," I say to mess with him.

"Oh, all right." He says pushing up his glasses

"Oh course – the robot." Jack smiles from his perch with Arcee. Jack had always gravitated to higher spots, being the snipper of the group and all.

Bumblebee copy's him, as Ratchet shakes his head.

"Hey where's Prime?" Jack asks.

"Went for a drive. Prime don't party." Arcee says.

"Coming at you!" Bulk says as kept lobbing.

The "ball" bounces and lands on Ratchet's device.

"You know I'm trying to preform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yells.

"Sorry doc, I guess we're a little charged up. You built this bridge from scratch huh?" "Wheeljack" questions.

"I did." Ratchet responds.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." He replied.

"Yes, it is."

"Something wrong with it?" He asked

"I didn't care for the way it sounded the last jump. So I put it in shutdown." Ratchet responds.

I smile more at the somewhat strange behavior. Bulkhead never mentioned "Wheeljack had been into engineering, and Bulk had told us so much it would be weird for him not to mention that. I went up to Jack.

"Hey, Miko." He questioned.

"Im 'sollicitus fui Wheeljack suam animam meam de re obscura atque commemorat Decepticon. Putasne arcerent illum mihi?" (I'm worried about Wheeljack his soul was really dark and reminds me of a Decepticon. Do you think you could check it out for me?)

"Iam fecit. Nos spectant manum non debet. Puto suus 'non fraudatorem. Sic vos postulo impetro vestri prope mole Cum ex eo mech." (Already did. We should be watching out. I think he's an imposter. Your close to Bulk so you need to get him questioning the mech.) Arcee didn't even look at us funny anymore when we started speaking in Latin. The only people who minded were Ratchet and Agent Fowler.

Back to me eavesdropping on the two bots.

"What if you need to use it? Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing damage."

"So how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. Mabey longer."

"Huh"

****************************Line Break**************************

"Makeshift still hasn't opened their ground bridge or otherwise transmitted their coordinates. His disguise may be flawless, but he won't fool the Autobots forever."

*********************Line Break*********************************

 **Miko's P.O.V**

"And their we were, no communications. Low on energon, and surrounded by cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?"

"Tell them Jackie!" Bulkhead asks. We smile at each other, this was the moment we needed.

"Well, what I do best." "Wheeljack" says. We frown.

"He threw his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!"

"Yah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Makeshift commented.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead explained.

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out my backside." Bulkhead finished.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised given the size of your backside." Arcee comments on the side.

Bumblebee buzzes along with Arcee.

Then Ratchet ruining what was left of the excited story atmosphere started up the ground bridge.

"There it is, Jackie's signature, one grenade, one shot. Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"What? You don't seem like yourself.

"You seem a bit quiet Wheeljack, how about you tell us a story." I taunt.

"How about the story about Darkmount pass?" Bulkhead asks.

"That's one heck of a story."

"Tell it!"

"Fine, fine the Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious, baring down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy and left them for scrap. Right? That's how it happened"

"Yeah, except for one detail, I wasn't there. I had already left for team Prime. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service records."

Then the imposter grabbed me.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her to a pul-." I used my intangibility power to faze out of his hands. Perfectly timed with the grenade that would have freed me anyways. I roll harmlessly to the floor as I back up to Jack and Raf,

"Jack which won's the real Wheeljack?"

Raf asks cleaning his glasses, "The left one." Jack responds promptly before turning back to the fight."

************************After fight*******************************

"Now that your part of team Prime. We need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I've got some ideas."

"About that, now that my ships repaired I'm itching to see what else is out there."

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here."

Optimus replies.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead smiles as he smacks him.

**************************Line Break****************************

"There's room for two Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows who we might find out there. Some of the old crew?"

"Sounds like fun Jackie, but my ties are here now. With them, with her." I smile because he still didn't know I was a monster. He was going to hate me. But I smile anyways.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wreaker, I'm coming after you." Wheeljack says.

"I'll take good care of him. Now say cheese!" I take my picture and we all get driven home. After a few hours of sleep I go get my lists of souls with Raf and Jack then we go out as reapers.

 **This is 2,291 words long and 19 pages. It's 11:30 at night and I still have stuff to do before I go to sleep. I hope this is a sufficient length for an apology chapter. I'll update my other stories soon just hold on. Goodnight.**


	6. one shall fall?

**Sorry, this took so long to update. This story will hopefully be finished in the next few days ok. I overestimated middle school and that's come back to haunt me. This chapter should dive more into their powers and maybe more fights. BTW I might make a Harry Potter story soon. Also, Harry Potter reference in this chapter. And I'm updating my Voltron story later. I'm making an** alternate **to how they meet Silas, (I'm also killing him off) so this will be a strange mixture of elements from crisscross and like one shall fall so I'm getting really jumpy in my timeframes here though I might include something from the other episodes. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer's: Prime.**

Jack's P.O.V

I pretty sure my Mother hates me right now. She caught me sneaking in my window last night and yelled at me for a least an hour. So, when I almost shot Raf when he and Miko came to pick me up for school it wasn't completely unwarranted. I was fading slightly, I could tell Miko and Raf were to. If a reaper starts to become transparent it means 1 of three things. They haven't been to death's realm in a while had their grasp in the human realm is fading because they don't truly belong there anymore. Something or _someone_ was disrupting you being on the earthly plain. Or something big was about to happen. I was pretty sure it was the last one. Primus had said to be on the lookout for a being named Unicron. Whatever that means. All I can do is hope the Autobots don't figure anything out in the next 2 weeks.

Me and the others were wondering how we're going to say goodbye to our parents. They don't know that we're reapers and once we finish this mission we can truly depart into the land of the dead. We agreed to tell them and the Autobots meaning we can't go with the sometimes-favored method of disappearing, staging something or just pretending to run away. I don't know why I'm worried I mean the worst that could happen is they completely abandon us call us monsters and or try fight… ok, that's pretty bad. But we have more important things to think about. Like that corrupted soul, we couldn't catch. I can still feel a slight soreness from where he cut me.

"Crash, boom, bang." Light exploded as I was thrown off Arcee. Soldiers clad in dark armor and masks came out from nowhere in the dark of night. Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf had come to see what the matter was before Miko and Raf ran up to me. Nothing was broken or particularly sore. So, I got up and looked to see what was going on. Silas, the man we had failed to catch was ordering men to tie down Arcee and shoot down the Autobots. The Army had gotten involved and was trying to shoot down the "solders". Some went down yelling chants like "For Mech." And other things of the like. Fowler was there ordering people around and trying to give Arcee a helping hand. Silas saw us probably to be used as leverage and started to run over about to make a grab at one of us before I shot him in the foot. Yes, I'm being serious I shot the "man" in the foot. Silas howled in pain before Miko finished him off with a grenade. Sending him officially to his grave.

**************************Line Break****************************

No one's P.O.V

"And it was written into the convent of Primus that when the 47 spheres align. A perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness. Unless the company of death shall reveal the truth." Optimus said in his foreboding voice.

"What no sky's raining fire?" Arcee subtly snarks, Jack and Miko were rubbing off on her.

"No one could ever figure out who the company of death were. Besides that, sounds foreboding enough to keep most Cypertronians who heard the prophecy scared enough to back away from finding them." Arcee remembers off handedly.

"Not that it matters anyways, that prophecy's just an old story." Ratchet remarks looking up to Optimus.

"I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead says wondering why they were talking about it.

"I always assumed they were talking about our planet but seeing as Cybertron has been dark for eons…" Ratchet replied.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here…" Optimus continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought." Bulkhead interrupted.

"Why all the ominous rumbling now?" Arcee wondered aloud finishing Bulkhead's thoughts.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us." Optimus reminds them.

"And it seems the end point is… earth."

"Wow, way to be melodramatic." Miko says hanging from the railing upside-down.

"Ahhh, when did you get here?" Ratchet questioned.

"Like 5 minutes ago." Jack says arms dangling off the railing.

"Mmhm." Raf says typing away on his laptop.

"But how did you get here—" Ratchet tries to say before being interrupted by Arcee.

"Back on topic, how long do we have?"

"A few days at most." Ratchet say dramatically.

"However, unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned of those who believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus say trying to get everyone back to the discussion on hand.

Fowler buzzes on behind everyone.

"Prime! Those tech heist my department has been tracking – we thought it was the last remnants of Mech, maybe a plan if Silas ever fell like he did 2 weeks ago. Until a security camera pulled this footage." Fowler rants, pulling the picture on screen.

"Is that…

"Soundwave? I fear it is Ratchet."

"Why are they stealing parts from government facilities?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know but you better figure it out fast, my commanding officers are on my tail trying to get this figured out. Fowler out."

"So now we have to deal with this too? Scrap!" Bulkhead yelled kicking a table while knocking stuff off the table.

"Bulkhead I needed that, and that, and that!" Ratchet hollered picking everything up.

"Whatever." Bulkhead muttered.

"Fowler has sent me a list of everything the Desepticon's have been confirmed to have stolen." Ratchet said listing off everything on the list.

"They are only missing one object if they are meaning to create another space bridge." Ratchet says grimly.

*************************TIMESKIP*****************************

"Bumblebee the team may need your assistants." Ratchet called over the comm set.

"Well, well, a foolish scout has strayed from the ranks."

Bolts of energy failed everywhere before one finial hit it's target as a purple bolt of energy stopped the car in its tracks.

Raf passed out after the electric shock.

**************************Time Skip*****************************

Bumblebee held a sleeping Raf in his arms. Little did they know Raf was just sleeping off being shocked and since he was passed out was having problems controlling his person to you know look not dead because he was technically dead already therefore cannot die again.

"He's breathing – barely." Arcee.

"It would seem I swatted a bee and crushed a bug." Megatron announced

"Ratchet bridge us back now!" Optimus says as he backs up.

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet say to himself as he pulls the switch.

"Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee."

"Raf?" Jack questioned

"Jack come on." Miko said dragging Jack with her.

"What happened."

"Megatron."

"Quickly into my laboratory." Ratchet said.

"Rafael isn't responding." Ratchet said clearly worried.

Miko's P.O.V

"Nos postulo ut Jack surgere illum." [Jack, we need to wake him up.]

"Wake up Raf, I say nudging him. "wake up."

"Miko whatever you're doing it isn't workin-."

"What is going on!" June asks as she runs into the room to find Raf laying on the table.

"Miko move over." June asked.

"I think I'll stay where I am." I argue back.

"Enough! This has gone on for far to long." Jack yells.

"Jack." I say trying to calm him down. No need to yell…"

"That's it!" Jack hollers as he pulls out his gun. Is he doing what I think he's doing.

Jack shot off his gun twice in the air. "Raf we're under attack!" He yells.

Raf's form shoot up. "Why didn't you say so!" He exclaims alarmed

"Wait what happened?" He asked.

"We had to wake you up." I said.

"Jack apparently thought gun shots we as good as anything else we could make noise with."

Raf giggles.

"Bee!" He says running over to him as he hugs his giant leg.

"Smooth as always Jack." I say punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, we still have to explain what happened to everybody. So, if you think your so smooth over here we can always let you do the talking." Jack says.

"Scraaaaaap, we do still have to explain this." I moan

"Let's explain it when Optimus and Bulkhead get back ok." Raf says coming back over to us.

"No point in explaining it twice if we don't have to." Raf finishes as Jack puts his gun away.

"This won't go over well will it?" I ask

"Nope." Jack agrees.

"Let's just hope we can work together long enough to defeat Unicron."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Raf mutters

"No duh Sherlock." I agree.

**************************Line Break***************************

"Ratchet how is Rafael?"

"Just fine, I don't now how it's possible but he's ok. I think you need to get back here soon though, these children have a lot of explaining to do."

"Lock on to my coordinates and send through a groundbridge." Optimus says as Bulkhead loads the heavy equipment.

**************************Time Break**************************

"Bulkhead you let Optimus fight Megatron alone?" Arcee asked

"I didn't have a choice!" Bulkhead defends

"It could be a trap I need Optimus's location now."

"We should be leaving." June says.

"No, we need these 3 to stay and explain everything." Ratchet explains.

"They can tell us later we should go." June argues back.

"Oh, like you're not curious to know how they did that." Ratchet questions

"Fine."

********************Time Skip**********************************

"Ok, Jackson Darby I want to know exactly where you got that gun."

"Someone you hopefully won't meet for another few years." Jack mutters.

"I heard that Jackson Darby." June says again like it means something.

Then we start to flicker "What?" He questions.

"It's happening again. What's going on?" Jack asks alarmed.

"Think it's Unicron?" Miko asked

"I'm pretty sure." Raff say moving in and out of sight. His voice sounded like it was under water.

"Raf, Jack, Miko? What is wrong with you?" June asked hesitantly.

"Guess that ends the debate about who we're going to tell first." Miko says.

"You want to know the truth?" Jack asks. Everybody nods

"We're dead." I say bluntly better to get it over with now.

"WHAT!"

"That's impossible!" Ratchet and June exclaimed at the very same time.

"I've given you checkups before Jack." June says going to feel his heartbeat and frowned when she couldn't find one.

"We died last year Mom, remember that flood? The one that flooded practically everything?" Jack reminds her.

"Of course, that was the day you, Miko, and Raf went missing for a whole week."

"Raf died of hypothermia, Miko got out of the flood but a gang shot her before she could get help, I got swept away by the river." Jack says as he floats up quietly to sit on Arcee's shoulder. Arcee welcomes it and Jack gets a little closer.

"I'm confused, if you guys are dead then how are you here, with us? Are you g,g,ghosts?" Bulkhead stuttered stumbling back.

"Sort of Bulk, we're reapers, but yah we can be qualified as ghosts." Miko explains.

"Like the grim reaper?" June questions.

"Exactly, except we're not a bag of bones have more abilities and use a different weapon." Raf comments off to the side.

"What's this grim reaper Ms. Darby is going on about?" Ratchet asked.

"The grim reaper is what some humans would call the physical manifestation death, normally a skeleton with a black cloak and a scythe." Raf says.

"The title of grim reaper gets passed on. The grim reaper's our boss and death is hers. The only one higher then death on the scale is the master of death." Miko comments.

"Master of death is pretty misleading, Harry's more like if death's realm was a house then Harry would be the co-owner. They're partners, equals." Raf comments not looking up from his computer.

"Harry's pretty great. Back on topic." Jack says.

"So, because Raf was already dead he wasn't in any danger from the dark energon in his system." Ratchet wonders.

"Yep, Raf's fine." Miko says flying up next to Ratchet's face.

He swatted her away. "Thank Primus."

Miko started to disappear more rapidly. Vanishing fully for seconds on end. She looked at her friends, they weren't doing so good either.

"Jack, what's wrong?" June says running over to Jack to brace him in a hug. She ran right through him. "What?"

"We're detecting high levels of Unicron's manifestation in the same place Optimus currently resides." Ratchet says as he runs over to his control set.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. I'm sending you a groundbridge to Prime's location." Ratchet says starting up the groundbridge.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Miko says jumping up and down fading finally slowing down.

"What!? No. This far too dangerous for hu—oh." Ratchet exclaimed.

"I've been dying for a fight." Miko says.

Everyone looks at her.

"Heh heh bad wording." She says sheepishly.

"Go then I fear Optimus will need all the help he can get." Ratchet says _grimly._

 **I know** cliff hanger **I'm not thrilled about this ending but I figured you guys would prefer something over nothing right? This story's reaching its ending so maybe one or two more chapters before this story is complete. This is 2,387 words and I hope you have a great rest of your day, night, or whatever's getting in the way of you sleeping in and going to bed early.** JK **when** do **people ever sleep? We have** stuff **to do! ^.^ I'm an early bird and rambling a lot right now. Goodbye.**


	7. one shall fall part again!

**I'm back! Warning this starts out with the fight scene we didn't see because I ended the chapter right before we saw it. The fight scene I wrote below barley follows the outline of what happened in the shows fight, and that pattern continues for the rest of the chapter. Me not really following the shows outline, but still kind of following the shows outline if that sounds right. AKA: This is an A.U, something I'm pretty sure most of us have kind of figured out… me included. I'm still not sure where this story is going. Please review! (: Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

 **Miko's P.O.V**

*Portal thing opening*

"Jack get up high, you're our sniper." He nodded and got onto his position high in the cliff's face.

"Raf, find their weak points and communicate that with Jack so he can get them out of our way more effectively."

"On it." He says finding an area to work.

"I need you guys to lay down a suppressive fire, Jack's in position to start sniping these things off when I give the signal." The Autobot's nod.

"And what will you be doing Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'll be setting these around the battle field." I say, taking out small cylinder like objects.

"And what will those do?" Arcee wondered aloud.

"Oh, you'll see when it happens." I say tossing them up in the air.

"Ok, I trust you Miko." Bulk said before doing what I had told him to do only moments before.

This had to happen fast, to long and they'll find me, Jack, Raf, and or the charges I'm about to set. And while I'm not really worried about the first 3 possibilities; we could hold our own. If they find the charges… game over. I run around the battle field sliding up and over many of unicrons manifestations setting the charges about. I gave the signal to Jack to start snipping as Raf analyzed the best way to end this fight quick; then, I allow myself a small smile…

Charges set. This mission was ours.

I pull out my collapsible hammer, it was more of a hammer ax duo that I had come to love and started to hack away. I nodded to Jack and Raf once more. When we're ready, bombs away.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base!" Optimus orders.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus." Unicron's voice rang out.

"Optimus, your Unicron's target. Mabey you should return to base." Arcee says shooting down her targets.

"Unicron can track me anywhere on this planet even our cloaking would only hide my position for so long. I will not put others in danger." Optimus explains.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead, just this once Optimus." Bulkhead says backing Arcee up.

"Yah, Bossbot we've got this… on second thought we all should be heading back this place is about to blow." I said clubbing an enemy over the head with the hammer portion of my weapon.

"You brought a Miko here?" Optimus wonders angrily.

"Heh heh, it's a long story." Bulkhead said

"A story you will and can here if you return to base." Arcee says, she was surrounded we all were.

Shots went off as they all fell to the ground. Thanks Jack. I nod to him from his post as he gives me a small salute in response before going back to shooting.

"You brought Jack to?" Optimus says in the same manner he had said his other statements of realization.

"And Raf. Tell Ratchet to open a groundbridge ASAP." I order. It was the fastest groundbridge I had ever seen open because within seconds it was up and running. Raf ran to it and Jack came down with a slight bang as he left his perch.

"Are you coming?" Raf questions running through the portal they go through, "bombs away!" I say to myself as the canyons start to fall. I run through the groundbridge to see a distressed Optimus yelling at Ratchet.

"How dare you bring the children on to the battle field!" He says.

"You needed all the help you could get Optimus, and these children are well versed in battle as we have come to realize over the previous hours." Rachet says pointing to us.

"Still they could have been hurt or even killed!" Optimus says turning back to his old friend.

"I think they would find it very hard to kill someone who is already dead." He says as we float up to him.

"Already dead?" Optimus wonders.

"Unless the company of death shall reveal the truth." Ratchet says.

"We may have just turned the tide in the war."

"How is that possible?" Optimus asks us.

"We're grim reapers." I say simply.

"We bring souls to the land of the dead and fight anyone who gets in our way- which is actually a lot of people at the moment." Jack intercepts explaining quickly.

"Wait how come I feel as if I've skipped a whole chapter of this story? What is going on?" Fowler asked walking in.

"It's because you have, we are also working with Megatron. For the moment." Miko says walking forwards.

"Autobots, I have no choice but to move forward and face this threat… but you do… will you fight with me?" Optimus asks walking over to the groundbridge.

"I'll fight with you, for Miko. She's been there for me, now I know in more ways then I thought." Bulkhead said turning his head towards me I flew over in a silent "I'll fight for you to.

"I'll fight for Raf, He's the best partner a scout could have." Bumblebee buzzed.

"You're the best to." Raf whispers to Bumblebee.

"I'll fight for Jack, I've never been the best with keeping partners but." Arcee looks down at her feet.

"Then maybe it'll help to have a partner that can't leave… not yet." Jack says, he had been fixing his guns and walked over to her. The clicking of the safety being turned off rang out.

"No way Jack Darby, you can't just walk into a war zone no way." June says.

"Mom, I have to do this. It's my job." Jack said.

"And it's my job to protect you, as long as you're under my roof it's my job to make sure you are safe." June says.

Oh no… we didn't tell her.

"Mom you don't understand-." Jack starts.

"No, you don't understand, ever since your father died-." June interrupts.

"I can't stay Mom, I don't belong here. I belong in the land of the dead. I can't stay here you know I'm dead and I get it, your in-between stages, denial and anger. It's ok-." Jack says as June starts to cut him off.

"June listen to yourself." I say.

She takes a few deep breaths before sitting down. "I am? aren't I?" She questions.

"Yah, you are." Jack says with humor in his voice.

"Just come back, please." She says.

"I'm not leaving you just yet, our mission isn't over." Jack says professionally.

"I love you Mom." Jack says in front of the groundbridge.

"I love you too, Jack." She says.

But we could scarcely here over the sound of the groundbridge charging up… and then all we saw was the battlefield.

 **Hope you like it, should have another chapter coming out soon. Sorry for the long wait I was in some pretty bad writers block prison.**


	8. last chapter

**I'm back and updating on a Sunday before all my family gets in town for the holidays. Warning, I just watched a season and a half of my hero academia, so if things get weird blame that. Things are going to get off cannon more than they already are in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hamilton, Dear Evan Hanson, or Harry Potter? The question mark is because this might be a slight crossover, nothing major just a few more shout-outs and possibly a master of death Harry Potter coming to take our 3 favorite transformer helping humans back to Death's realm. The musicals are in the disclaimer because I like to make jokes**.

Miko's P.O.V

Megatron was coming out of his bridge as we can out of ours.

"Time for the battle of your lives." I joke looking at the Autobots and Megatron. Any time me, Raf, and Jack fought with somebody who wasn't dead, which wasn't very often, death jokes would be made. Raf groans as Jack smirked a little and maked sure his weapons were in order. They always were, but that was always something Jack made himself do. It made sense, I guess. Jack's dad had died because one of his weapons hadn't been in working order.

"Why are there human children here?" Megatron asked.

"We'll be fine," I say moving my hand as a shushing maneuver.

"This isn't our first rodeo." Jack said taking the safety off his last gun.

"Even if it was, we'd still be more prepared than any of you guys, no offense." Raf said, the last part was a lie, he had wanted that to offend them. Raf seemed innocent but he was no angel. There was a reason he was recruited to be a reaper, not just because Raf was a genius but because he could be absolutely ruthless in battle.

"Jack, as you very well know this is not a drill, bringing Unicron's manifestation to the surface, you and Raf better have a way to do it." I say pulling out my hammer ax.

"Yep, we pull Unicron's brain to the surface, we fight him, win, and instant coma _for forever_." Jack says as Raf fist bumps him.

"I know I should have shown you that musical." I groan out as I think about how the musical mess occurred. I had showed them the musical 'Dear Even Hanson.' In return they showed me 'Hamilton: The Broadway Musical.' So, the jokes would keep flowing until someone put a stop to it. Even Harry was on board! So, the chances of the jokes slowing down, not likely.

"As long as we don't throw away our shot, we'll be fine." Raf slips in as Jack starts up a familiar chant. "oriri ex profundis dici quod fatum tuum Unicron." (rise from the depths and claim your fate Unicron.)

"A basic summoning chant is going to work on Unicron?" I question whispering to Raf. We learn this chant in basic runes/and Latin spells.

"Unicron's hardly the most powerful being we've fought, not even the second most powerful being we've fought, a basic summoning spell should do the trick, and Jack has always been good at summoning spells."

Raf says as the Earth splits open a light purple glow emanating from the split as Unicron raises his mighty head and "climbs" into the world above. Jack starts to shoot and run backwards keeping his eye on the prize. He learned that trick from Arcee months ago. I bring up my hammer jumping into action, the Autobots and Decepticon follow our lead, attacking Unicron's manifestation. We fight, the fight feeling if it was going on forever, Bulkhead was the first to fall, we needed to get him to Ratchet now! Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Jack, I need you to manipulate Unicron's aura." I yell from across the battlefield, Jack was taking on injury; as team captain, I need to end this fast.

"Miko you know I can't do that. I'm not that powerful, I wouldn't be able to hold it for that long and." Jack starts to ramble.

"All I need you to do is hold him down long enough for his mental defenses to be weak, weak enough that Raf can convince him into a coma while me the Autobots, and Megs take down his body." I say as Bumblebee watches over Bulkhead.

"I won't be able to defend myself, I'll be completely open to attack." Jack reasons.

"I have that covered, now do it!" I yell.

Jack's eyes start to go completely dark, like all the darkness in Unicron's was being absorbed into them.

"I thought that Jack was manipulating the light side of Unicron's aura." Optimus wondered staring at Jack's cold dark eyes.

"He's still trying to find it, in a being as evil as Unicron the light side of his aura would be hard to find. Don't worry, Jack will find it he always does." Raf explains.

"AAA!" Jack screams falling down to his knees. A speck of light in his eyes as it started to erase the midnight color that had overtaken them, that means.

"He found it! Raf I need you to get Unicron to fall asleep, Bee stay with Jack, Raf, and Bulk. We'll be back." Now was the time to attack, no turning back.

We attack with a fury as Unicron slowly starts to falter. Within the next hour, the battle was over. The only thing left to do was check on my team, Jack and Raf we're lying on the floor in pain with migraines that would need some medicine. We laugh because it was over, finally it was over.

****************************TIMESKIP*************************

"Aaaah." I hiss as Jack finishes the stiches for the cut on my cheek.

"Done." He says as Bulkhead comes up telling me how he's been cleared by Doc,

I smile as content as I could be, laying down on the concrete of the base feeling the warm sun on my face due to the hole in the roof. Then I hear what sounds like the spinning of ground bridge mixed with the noise of crunchy fall leaves in a graveyard. I look up to see Harry, he's as pale as ever, vibrant green eyes covered by thin glasses, midnight black hair covering a lightning bolt scar. Not the most eye drawing scar, that goes to the one on his arm, the mark for the hollows in thick black lines.

I bow Jack and Raf following me.

"You guys ready to go?" Harry asks.

We gasp even though it made sense, the mission was over, it was time to go home.

"Can we have one more day?" I whisper. "One more day just to say goodbye?"

"Fine. Be here by 1:00pm tomorrow." Harry says smiling a bit.

********TIMESKIP*************

Jack's P.O.V

"Hey Mom, I have to leave soon." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Sons and daughters aren't supposed to die before their mothers and fathers." She says.

"Sometimes fate is cruel, people even crueler." I say remembering Miko.

"You know I never cried when your father was deployed, not once. I only cried four times for him when he died. When I found out, the first anniversary, and at the funeral." She said picking up a picture of my father, me, and her.

"You said four times, but you only named three." I say.

"I cried when you said, when is daddy coming home. I never felt the need to call myself a widow because I had one of the two most important men still in my life but now…" Mom sniffles and hands me the picture.

"Keep it, I need you to have something to remember me by."

"Thank You!" I cry into her shoulder as she begs me to remember her.

************************Raf's P.O.V*****************************

"Do what you have to do Rafael, I will always love you."

"I love too Mama."

**********************Jack's P.O.V**************************

When we go everyone has tears in their eyes.

I wave to Arcee.

"Goodbye Arcee."

"Goodbye Partner."

********************************Miko's P.O.V*******************

"I'll always remember you Bulk." I say Hugging him before heading to death's portal.

"I'll remember you too Miko." He says as I face an uncertain future.

***************************Raf's P.O.V************************

"Scout, Bee you're the next leader, be careful, be wise, be your self and remember, you'll always have a friend on the other side." I say.

Bee buzzes back.

As we step into our new lives never forgetting all our past.

************************June's P.O.V************************

"You know I explained the situation to Fowler. He's having them pronounced dead in an a few days." Ratchet says walking over to me.

"I know."

"You know people will never know how strong they were."

"I know."

***************************Half a year later********************

They were pronounced dead, killed in a fight protecting the town. The towns people made a bench for them in the park.

Their funerals were on a bright sunny spring Friday morning just like they would have liked it. It was still sad even if I didn't shed a tear. My boy wasn't gone, he was happy defending the world, and I would see him again, when I die my soul will be shuffled to the next world by my son, but until that happens I'll keep working late hospital shifts even thought I don't need the money, Jack had been saving almost all his money from the time he was old enough to work, I had found it in his will that he had set up and addressed to me. Leaving enough money plus the money I was payed by Fowler and in the hospital pay to live a comfortable life and take a road trip or two. I still like visiting the Autobots seeing what Jack, Raf, and Miko would do if they were still here. I like to listen to the stories Arcee would tell me. Looking at the photo album Bee had made with pictures they had took, many from Miko's phone. Sometimes I forget they aren't here, and I can tell the bots feel the same. Sometimes I see Ratchet mutter about humans when something falls only to realize the only one there was me, drinking tea with tears in my eyes. Bulkhead putting on Miko's favorite bands and her own music just to pretend like she was still with him. Arcee always got upset when we did this saying that they weren't gone and that crying over them is dumb because they won't want us to and it would make them sad to see us like this. It doesn't mean I don't see her eyes water when I give her a picture that I took of her and Jack as she thanks me and leaves to go put it in her room.

I had lost my son and Arcee, well Arcee had lost her third partner.

Bumblebee had lost his best friend.

Bulkhead had lost band partner.

I'll always dream that they will return to Jasper but until then, I will always have hope.

***************************Raf's P.O.V*************************

Me, Miko, and Jack went up the ranks quickly until we all held high positions. We were happy here, but we could never forget our families that we left behind, the Autobots we left behind.

I'll always dream that we'll have a mission in Jasper and that our families haven't left or forgotten us. Until I see them again, I will always have hope.

 **Hope that ending wasn't too disappointing. I really hope that this was an ok end to this story. Happy Holidays. This is 1,924 words.**


End file.
